Akaïatcha
by haryherron
Summary: quand une boule extraterrestre s'occupe des sentiments de Sam et Jack... sa fait des étincelles


AKAÏATCHA

Résumé : Quand une boule extraterrestre s'occupe de Sam et Jack, sa fait des étincelles

Genre : Romance (Sam et Jack, qui d'autre ?), Action/Aventure PG

Saison : euh… bah en faite Daniel est là et Jonas aussi

Disclamer : tout m'appartiens, je suis célèbre et gagne des millions et des millions de dollars. Quoi ! J'ai plus le droit de rêver ... Bon OK rien ne m'appartiens, je fais ça pour me divertir (ou éviter de faire mes devoirs, c'est comme vous préférer)

_Saut de ligne _

**Salle d'embarquement - Base de Cheyenne Mountaine - Colorado Sprint - Colorado - Etats-Unis - Amérique - Terre - système solaire - euh ... je continue longtemps comme ça ! **

- Chevron 7, enclenché.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le vortex bleue miroitant.

- En avant scooty.

- Scooty ?

Le colonel O'neill se tourna vers Teal'c.

- C'est une expression. Ca veux dire p'tit gars.

Teal'c leva son éternel sourcil, tandis que le major Carter se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Daniel soupirait d'impuissance.

- Sg-1, il y a un problème ? demanda la voix du général Hammond dans le haut parleur.

- Aucun !

SG-1 passa la porte vers P2X-306. Quand ils sortirent du vortex, ils levèrent leurs armes par sécurité. Ils était dans une grotte vide qui avait pour seul sortit un passage où deux personnes pouvait passait de largeur.

Prudemment Carter et O'neill s'avancèrent vers la sortit laissant leur yeux se baladait pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Quand les quatre membres de l'équipe eurent passer l'ouverture et que l'on fut sur qu'il n'y avait personne, SG-1 baissa ses armes.

- Daniel, Teal'c, vous installez le camp. Carter, vous venez avec moi, on vérifie les environs.

O'neill et Carter posèrent leurs sac et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortis, laissant Daniel et Teal'c installaient le campement. Dehors s'étalait une forêt à perte de vue. Le colonel et le major s'avancèrent dans le bois, leurs P-90 à la main au cas ou ...

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière vide d'arbre (c'est normal pour une clairière) avec au milieu un rocher plat qui sortait de la terre, ou été posé une boule qui s'emblait être fait de naquaddah, recouvert par endroit de dorure qui inscrivaient des runes dans la boule.

Carter s'approcha et pris précossieusement (ça existe ?) la boule entre ses mains.

- Carter, on ne sais pas se que c'est !

Le major ne répondit pas au colonel, qui s'approcha et regarda la boule à son tour. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher de la sphère, qui s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Au prix d'un ultime effort, O'neill articula

- Carter ...

et au même moment, Carter articula

- Mon colonel ...

La boule arriva à un mètre du sol est une décharge en sortit (une onde de choc), qui propulsa nos deux militaires à terre. Au moment ou leurs têtes toucha la terre, leurs yeux se fermèrent, et ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience, tandis que la boule se reposait sur son socle de pierre.

Daniel installait la première tentes, tandis que Teal'c installait la seconde.

Ils allumèrent un feu en attendant le colonel O'neill et le major Carter reviennent de leur tour de surveillance du périmètre.

(On leur dit qu'ils sont inconscient au beau milieu de la forêt !)

Carter ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tandis que tout aussi difficilement, O'neill se mettait en position assise.

- Samantha, qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien Jack !

Jack tourna la tête aussi brutalement que Sam vers sa coéquipière qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh … depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénom ? demanda Samantha

- Là tu me pose une de ces colle.

- Et depuis quand on se tutoies, demanda encore Samantha en regardant Jack avec des yeux encore plus exorbiter que jamais.

Jack regarda Samantha, puis soupira à voix basse, " Et depuis quand j'ai envie, encore plus que d'habitude, de te prendre sur moi pour ne serait-ce qu'au moins t'embrasser ".

Et manque de bol pour lui, Sam avait tout entendus.

- Quoi !

Jack releva la tête (il l'avait baissé en disant qu'il voulait au "moins" embrasser Samantha).

- J'ai pas dis ça à voix haute ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Samantha se leva et se plaça devant Jack. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

- Redis ça, et je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu, dit-elle, les yeux dans ceux de Jack.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Embrasse moi !

Elle ne se fit pas dire deux fois, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack, qui répondit avec plaisir à son baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, qui l'attrapa par taille et la fit rouler à terre s'allongeant au dessus d'elle. Il força ses lèvre avec sa langue, approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser. La jambe de Sam se frotta sur celle de son colonel remontant de plus en plus. Elle était arrivée à mi-cuisse, quand la main de Jack se détacha de ses hanches, pour caresser la poitrine de sa partenaire.

Les mains agiles de Sam s'appliquèrent à retirer la veste et le tee-shirt de Jack, tandis que ce dernier faisait de même pour Sam.

(Je passe les détails de ce qu'ils se passa ensuite, car si vous avez vu, je n'ai pas mis le rating R ou NC-17)

Daniel et Teal'c venait de se mettre d'accord, ils s'apprêter à allez chercher le major et le colonel, quand ceux-ci rentrèrent dans la grotte, une boule de métal recouverte de dorure dans les mains de Carter (maintenant qu'ils sont dans le niveau professionnel et plus personnel, je repasse à Carter et O'neill).

- Colonel O'neill, où étiez-vous ? Ca fais 3 heures que vous êtes partis avec le major Carter, questionna Teal'c.

- Teal'c Daniel, on rentre à la base au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? Et Sam ne viens pas avec nous ? (Daniel t'es en train de faire une connerie !)

- Bien sur, vous croyez que je vais la laisser là ?

- Vous ne l'aviez pas cité, insista Daniel (Danny Boy, la ferme, ça va encore te retombé dessus)

- Daniel ?

- Oui,

- Fermez là et ouvrez la porte ! (qu'est ce que je disais)

Daniel ouvrit la porte, sans discuter ; le ton de O'neill était assez convainquant.

**Salle d'embarquement **

- Coucou c'est nous, et comme d'habitude, on a un problème, clama Jack en passant la porte.

- Ah bon ! Je ne crois pas Ja...

- Daniel, j'ai dit quoi ?

Le général Hammond coupa la dispute des deux hommes,

- Que ce passe-t-il Colonel ?

- Ce truc ... commença-t-il en désignant la boule de métal, qui était toujours dans les mains de Carter

- Cette boule ... compléta Carter, nous as ... comment dire ...

- Exploser à la figure. (euh, j'en ai marre de tout le temps écrire que c'est Jack et Sam, alors je vous préviens que jusqu'à ce que Hammond coupe, c'est Jack et Sam )

- Non, elle nous a envoyé une onde de choc !

- Oui donc une onde de choc qui nous à envoyer valdinguer sur quelque mètre.

- On est tombé inconscient ...

- Et nous voilà.

- Et on a quelque problème pour parler ensemble, normalement, je veux dire.

- Quel genre de problème major ? demanda Hammond

- C'est que ... Sam regarda Jack, qui haussa les épaules.

- Vous m'expliquerez au débriefing en attendant passage à l'infirmerie pour tout le monde.

SG-1 se dirigea vers la salle de torture, comme l'avait si gentiment surnommé Jack

**Infirmerie - Base Cheyenne Mountaine **

- AAAAÏÏÏÏEEEEE ! Non mais sa fait mal ! AAAÏÏÏÏEEEE. AU SECOURS

- Colonel O'neill, veuillez vous calmez, ou je sors des aiguilles encore plus grandes.

C'est en maugréant que O'neill se calma (devinez qui le menace ... et oui, c'est "douce" et "tendre" Janet Fraser).

Après le passage à l'infirmerie (au cour duquel 'sans faire exprès' Janet piqua 6 fois à coté de la veine de Jack), SG-1 pris une douche et alla en salle de briefing pour le débriefing.

- Colonel, expliquer les problèmes dont vous parliez en salle d'embarquement.

- Disons que je n'arrive plus à parler à Sam comme je devrai lui parler et c'est de même pour elle.

- "Sam" ? releva Daniel, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

Deux regards noirs de la part de certains colonel et major (devinez qui)

- Colonel, pouvez vous m'expliquer plus simplement (Nounours pige pas !)

- Jack et moi n'arrivons plus à nous appeler ni par nos grades, ni par le vouvoiement.

- Et cela depuis que cette boule nous a jeté une ... Sam une quoi au faites ?

- Une onde de choc, Jack

- Til'k, Daniel ?

- On était pas là, on installait le campement, monsieur.

- Bien, on va attendre les résultats du labo pour tirer des conclusions. Ormis les grades et le vouvoiement, rien d'autre à signaler ?

Tout le monde pus voir Jack et Sam rougirent, bien qu'il fasse une dénégation de la tête.

- Dr Jackson, occupez vous de traduire ce qui est écris sur cette boule. Rompez

- Bien général, dirent Sam et Jack en se mettant au garde à vous

- Je comprend pas, vous n'arrivez pas à vous vouvoyez, mais vous y arrivé quand il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Apparemment Danny Boy, apparemment

- Bizarre !

Jack regarda Sam dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis que la boule les avait lancé une onde de choc, et qu'ils ait fait des choses pas propre (je ne rentre pas dans les détails), et une envie de l'embrasser lui traversa l'esprit et il en fut même pour Sam.

Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux.

Quelque centimètres les séparé à présent.

Le général Hammond retourna dans la salle de briefing à se moment là (il était retourné dans son bureau pour récupérer un papier). Il regarda son colonel et son major se rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

- Colonel, major, que faites vous ?

Ce fut Jack qui répondit, d'une voix lointaine.

- J'embrasse Sam, mon général.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sam, qui répondit avec plaisir à son baiser.

- Colonel, Major, je vous ordonne d'arrêtez ceci immédiatement (t'es pas marrant Georges, ils sont enfin ensemble, arrêtes ... A mince, j'oubliais la loi de non-fraternisation ... fichue loi)

Jack embrassa Sam de plus belle, promenant sa main dans son dos (à sam).

Une sirène retentit suivis de

- Activation extérieur de la base, je répète, activation extérieur de la base.

Hammond, Daniel et Teal'c descendirent en salle de contrôle, tandis que notre couple restait à s'embrasser dans la salle de briefing.

Airman regarda le général Hammond arriver.

- On reçoit le signal de la Tok'râ.

- Ouvrez l'iris.

- Bien mon général.

Daniel Teal'c et le général Hammond descendirent en salle d'embarquement.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Jacob passa la porte (je sens qu'on va rire).

- Bonjour George, Daniel, Teal'c. Sam n'est pas là ? (si elle est en train d'embrasser le colonel que tu apprécie que moyennement dans la salle de briefing )

- Bonjour ... Disons que Sam à un petit problème (petit !)

- Lequel ?

- Sur P2X306, elle et le colonel O'neill ont été touché par une onde choc d'un appareil extraterrestre, et euh ... disons que ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Elle n'a rien de grave, elle va bien ?

- Vaut mieux que je t'explique tous ça dans mon bureau.

- Monsieur, pour aller à votre bureau, il faut passer par la salle de briefing, rappela Daniel.

- Georges, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Où est le problème ?

- Disons que ... le colonel O'neill et Sam sont ... incapable de mesurer leur paroles et leur geste l'un envers l'autre et ... disons que ...

Le général Hammond semblait assez gêné, et n'arrivés pas à finir se phrase, connaissant la surprotection de Jacob envers sa fille. Teal'c finis la phrase à sa place.

- Le colonel O'neill et en train d'embrasser le major Carter dans la salle de briefing.

- Quoi !

Jacob commença à vouloir partir vers la salle de briefing, mais Teal'c le ceintura, l'empêchant de faire un seul pas.

- Teal'c lâchez moi !

- Jacob, ils ne mesurent ni leur geste, ni leur paroles. Allez les voir ne changera rien.

- Même.

Jacob réussi à s'échapper de la prise de Teal'c, et courut vers la salle de briefing. Quand il arriva, Sam et Jack était toujours en train de s'embrasser. Jack avait passé sa main sous le tee-shirt de Sam et lui caressait le dos. Sam avait une main sur la nuque de Jack pour approfondir le baiser et l'autre main sous le tee-shirt de Jack caressant son torse.

- Sam, arrête ça immédiatement.

Le ton de Jacob était implacable. Sam détacha ses lèvres de Jack est resta à quelque centimètre.

- Bonjour papa.

Puis elle reposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son colonel, et repris ce qu'elle avait arrêté. Jacob restait planté au milieu de la salle ne sachant que faire.

- Jack, lâchez ma fille.

Pour toute réponse, Jack posa sa deuxième main sur le haut de la cuisse de Sam.

Le général Hammond arriva à ce moment avec Daniel et Teal'c.

- Teal'c occuper vous de tenir Jack, dit Jacob. Je m'occupe de Sam.

Teal'c attrapa Jack part le bras et le ceintura, tandis que Jacob agrippait Sam part le bras et la poussa vers la table.

Jack se débattit quelque seconde, puis il sembla retrouvé une présence d'esprit (il a un esprit !), puisqu'il arrêta et releva la tête évitant de croiser le regard de son major, et regarda le général dans les yeux.

- Mon général.

Sam s'arrêta de se débattre avec son père qui la maintenait fermement par les épaules.

- Colonel, major, vous avez pour ordre de faire en sorte de ne plus vous retrouvez dans la même salle. Major Carter, faites des analyses sur la boule et vous colonel, vous n'avez qu'à aller à la salle de sport ou mieux, aller finir tous les rapports que vous devez me rendre.

- Bien mon général, pardon Sam. Salut Jacob.

Sur ces mots, Jack partis aussi vite que possible de la salle de briefing, avant de refaire une connerie. Sam le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis leva la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux.

- Désolé papa.

Elle baissa la tête comme une petite fille pris en faute.

- Major, quand vous m'avez affirmez qu'il n'y a pas d'autre problème que le parler, vous m'avez mentis, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mon général.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda Jacob.

- Depuis que cette boule extraterrestre nous a envoyé une onde de choc, Jack et moi ne sommes pas conscients de ce que l'on fait.

Elle leva la tête et vit celle furieuse de son père.

- Je vais au labo. Mon général.

Elle salua une dernière fois son supérieur, et partit vers son laboratoire.

**Laboratoire de Sam **

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Entrez.

Le docteur Fraiser (je vais dire Janet, ça ira plus vite) entra dans la pièce

- Sam, ça va ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de recevoir les résultats de vos analyses.

- Et ...

Elle releva la tête de ses expériences sur la boule extraterrestre

- Vos recherches sur cette boule donnent quoi ? (détournation de sujet)

- Rien, mais Janet, il y a un problème avec mes analyses ?

- Sam, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- Quoi ! Mais je n'ai personne. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir avec mes résultats.

- Me mens pas Sam. Si tu n'avais personne dans ta vie, tu ne serais pas enceinte.

- Mais je te jure que je n'ai personne et ... attends tu as dit quoi ?

Les yeux de Sam étaient grands comme des soucoupes

- Tu es enceinte, et je dirais 1 mois.

- Mais, je n'ai eut aucun rapport il y a un mois.

Janet regarda Sam avec des grands yeux.

- Le rapport qui se rapproche le plus à un mois remonte à quand ?

Sam baissa les yeux.

- Aujourd'hui. (avec qui ! lol)

- Le docteur Fraiser, le colonel O'neill et le major Carter sont demandé en salle de briefing.

La voix sortit du haut parleur coupa la discussion, tandis que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la salle de briefing

Arrivés dans la salle de briefing, Sam s'assit à coté de Jack, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Le général Hammond rentra. Le colonel, le major, et le docteur se levèrent et saluèrent le supérieur comme il le fallait.

- Alors docteur, les résultats donnent quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Tout est normal chez le colonel O'neill. Mais pour le major Carter, il y a un seul petit problème.

Tout les regards (Jacob, Teal'c, Daniel, Hammond, Jack et Janet) se tournèrent vers Sam.

- Sam ? Quel genre de problème ? demanda Jacob inquiet pour sa fille

- Le major Carter est enceinte de un mois, mais affirme n'avoir eut aucun rapport, expliqua Janet.

Essayez d'imaginer la tête du futur grand-père. Et bien vous n'y êtes pas. Il s'est carrément évanoui.

- Oups, on dirait que grand-père à un problème, plaisanta Jack pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Colonel, se n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de plaisanterie. Quelqu'un a une explication ?

- Il serait possible que la boule soit responsable de ce qu'il se passe, proposa Teal'c

- On peut émettre cette supposition. En parlant de la boule, major Carter ?

- Les analyses n'ont rien donnés.

- Docteur Jackson ?

- Jonas est revenue à la base, il est en train de finir la traduction.

Au moment ou Daniel expliquait ça, Jonas entra en trombe dans la salle.

- J'ai finis la traduction, et ...

Son regard tomba sur Jacob qui été toujours inconscient dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il semblerait qu'il ait mal réagit au fait qu'il va devenir grand-père, expliqua Jack.

Jonas regarda Sam.

- Vous êtes enceinte ?

- De un mois, sans qu'on sache comment, vu que le major n'a pas eut de rapport, termina Janet.

Sam avait les joues écarlates et trouva un intérêt formidable pour ses mains qui été posait sur le dossier qui été devant elle.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, dit Jonas

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment ça "j'aurais du m'en douter", répéta Sam.

- La traduction de la sphère donne à peut près ça : "que te sois donner ce que tu t'es refuser, accepte le bonheur que tu a renoncer pour avoir choisis le malheur".

- Ce qui donne en terrien …

Jack commençait à s'énerver, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait rien.

- Sam, y a-t-il, quelque chose que vous vous êtes refuser à cause d'une lois, ou d'autre chose ? demanda Jonas.

- Non, s'insurgea Sam. (mais oui, mais bien sur. On te croit tous !)

Daniel regarda Jonas avec un petit sourire, que ce dernier lui rendit, pendant que Teal'c levait son éternel sourcils et que le général Hammond avait un petit sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Janet leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Sam ! Arrête de mentir. Colonel, même question.

- Quoi ... mais non, mais...

Il avait les joues écarlates.

- On réglera ça plus tard, docteur faites les analyses nécessaires, afin de savoir qui est le père, bien que j'aie mon idée là dessus.

- Bien général. Je ramène Jacob jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

A peine avait-elle dit ça que Jacob se réveiller. Ce fut Selmak qui parla

- Jacob est dans un sal état, dite moi que vous plaisanter qu'il se calme, parce que là on est mal barré. Surtout vous Samantha.

Janet quitta la pièce suivit de Daniel, Teal'c et de Jonas.

Selmak, remarqua Samantha avec une lueur de pitié dans les yeux.

- Désolé Selmak. Va falloir supporter mon père.

- Major Carter, vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites, comme quoi vous n'auriez eut aucun rapport.

- Oui mon général.

Selmak poussa un long soupir.

- Rien de tel pour le mettre encore plus de mauvais poil.

- Je vais voir Janet, Mon général, Selmak, P'pa.

Après avoir fait le salut réglementaire envers le général, et avoir embrasser son père, elle partit vers l'infirmerie.

**Infirmerie - Base cheyenne Mountaine **

- Janet !

L'intéressée releva la tête de ses dossiers.

- Ah Sam ! Tu tombes à pic, j'ai besoin de toi pour une prise de sang.

Samantha s'assit face au bureau, pendant que Janet lui faisait la prise de sang.

- Sinon avec le colonel, ça se passe comment ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le briefing.

- Sam, tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Et même s'il ne le montre pas, il tient beaucoup à toi. Et avec ce qui est arrivé, je sais qu'il doit être dans la salle de sport en train de culpabiliser.

- Tu viens me voir quand tu as mes résultats ?

- Promis.

Sam partit dans la salle de sport, pour retrouver son colonel.

Elle arriva dans la salle et vit Jack frapper de toutes ses forces contre le sac de sable.

- Jack ! Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une si petit voix qu'il ne l'entendit pas

Il continua à frapper comme un malade sur le sac. Elle attrapa son poing et baissa la tête pour éviter son regard. Elle savait que si elle croisait ses beau yeux noisettes, elle ne résisterais pas à l'envie de l'embrasser.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, dit-il.

- Ah bon ? Pas moi !

Jack relava la tête. Un silence s'installa.

- Je me demande ce que ça veut dire le charabia que petit scarabée nous as raconté.

- Un jour, je me suis redis compte que je t'aimais, mais j'ai renonçait à vouloir te le dire par peur de te perdre et à cause du règlement. J'en ai souffert, mais je m'y suis habitué. Mais là, cette boule me fait faire ce que je rêve au fond de moi. Elle a un peu le pouvoir de me faire renoncer à ma promesse la plus douloureuse : ne jamais te dire à quel point je t'aime.

Sam avait débité tout ça d'une seule traite. Jack la regarda avec un sourire.

- Alors dans ce cas, il nous arrive la même chose

Sam releva la tête et Jack pu plonger son regard dans ses yeux saphir qui ressemblaient à deux lac infinis. Grosse erreur. Répondant au désir qui s'insinuer en eux, ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement, effleurant leur lèvre, puis la fougue et l'amour prirent la place de la douceur. Peu importer où ils se trouvaient, le règlement, les goa'uld ; seul compté la présence de l'autre.

- Le major Carter est demandé à l'infirmerie, le major Carter.

Sam poussa un petit grognement, puis continua à mordiller les lèvres de Jack, descendant doucement dans le cou du colonel de l'Air Force. Les mains du colonel, eux, ce baladait entre les hanches et les cuisses de son major.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. A nouveau une voix s'éleva du haut-parleur. C'était Janet, cette fois ci

- Major Carter, dans mon infirmerie immédiatement, ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher.

Sam ne bougea pas des bras de Jack (tu parle, ça doit être plus confortable que les lits de l'infirmerie)

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Janet arriva, et avec l'aide de Teal'c et de Daniel, elle réussi à séparer les deux militaires.

- Sam, tu me suis dans mon bureau.

Elle obtempéra, baissant les yeux, les joues toutes rouges.

Dans l'infirmerie, Janet fit entrer Sam dans son bureau et ferma la porte à clef après être entrer à son tour.

- J'ai tes résultats.

- Et ...

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas, et je voudrais te faire une échographie.

- Janet, qui est le père ?

- Jack.

- Pardon ?

- Jack est le père de ton enfant.

Elle mis du gel sur le ventre de Sam qui avait relevait son tee-shirt.

- Tu ... tu es ... sur ?

- Sur et certaine, assura Janet avec un sourire.

Elle mit l'écran an route et ouvrit les yeux grand comme des vaisseaux Asgard (sur c'est grand !)

- Oh mon dieu.

- Janet, tu m'inquiètes

- Il semblerait que ta grossesse ne se passe pas normalement.

- Comment ça " pas normalement " ? s'inquiéta la futur maman

- Tu en es à ton deuxième mois de grossesse.

- Mais ... mais, hier tu as dit 1 mois (le briefing a eut lieu la veille, Sam a passé la nuit avec Jack ... on se demande se qu'ils ont fait !).

On frappa à la porte du bureau, et Janet alla ouvrir. Le général Hammond suivis de Jacob entrèrent.

- On venait voir où en étaient les recherches.

Jacob regarda sa fille, et alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il regarda l'écran qui était toujours allumer et pris le (je me rappelle plus comment ça s'appelle alors ...) truc-qui-permet-de-voir-le-bébé et le posa sur le ventre de sa fille. Il pu ainsi voir son futur petit-fils ou futur petite-fille (à deux mois en sais pas si c'est une fille ou un gars). Il regarda à nouveau sa fille.

- Sa me rappelle quand c'était ta mère qui te portait encore dans son ventre.

Le général Hammond se tourna vers le docteur Fraiser.

- Il n'y a aucun problème dans la grossesse ?

Janet ferma la porte, puis expliqua au général et à Jacob le fait que la grossesse se déroule plus rapidement que normalement.

A la fin de son explication, Jacob posa LA question.

- Et qui est le père ?

Samantha baissa la tête, et murmura

- Jack !

S'en suivit une discussion (que j'ai pas envie d'écrire), au cour de laquelle Jacob finit par accepter que Jack était bel et bien le père de l'enfant.

**Mess - Base cheyenne Mountaine **

Jack était en train de manger de la gelée verte, tout en pensant à ce qui avait bien pu ce passer à l'infirmerie. Une question lui revenait sans cesse : Qui était le père de l'enfant de Sam ? Il n'osait pas chercher à trouver la réponse. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pouvait être le père lui faisait mal au coeur.

Il était assis à remuer de sombre pensée, quand elle entra.

Il évita son regard, il savait que l'embrasser au beau milieu du mess ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire. (devinez de qui je parle ? de Sam bien entendus)

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Il faut que je te parle, rejoint moi dans mon labo.

Elle fit exprès de laisser ses lèvres effleuraient la tempe de Jack, puis partit à son laboratoire.

Notre colonel finit sa gelée et alla retrouvait la femme qu'il aimait dans le laboratoire.

Il entra et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sam qui tournait le dos à l'entrée.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je sais qui est le père.

- Et ...

Ca se voyait au visage de Jack qu'il craignait, tout comme il espérait la réponse.

Elle lui sourit puis pris la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et la posa sur son ventre. Puis elle baissa la tête et parla, comme si elle s'adressait à son bébé.

- Dit bonjour à papa.

Jack eut un énorme sourire puis baissa la tête vers le ventre de celle qu'il aimait, puis posa sa tête à l'endroit ou devait se trouver le bébé.

- Bonjour bout de chou.

Sam laissa sa main sur celle de Jack est releva la tête. Jack se releva et sans regardait les yeux de Sam, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et se détacha après un bref baiser passionné.

- Il y a juste un petit problème dans ma grossesse, murmura-t-elle.

Jack commença à paniquer.

- Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ? Rien de grave ?

- Le bébé grandit plus vite que dans une grossesse normale. Hier j'été enceinte de 1 mois, tu te rappelle ?

Jack hocha de la tête.

- Janet vient de me dire que je suis enceinte de deux mois. Il semblerait que le bébé prend un mois par jour pendant la grossesse. Janet espère qu'il grandira normalement après l'accouchement.

- Donc tu devrais accoucher dans ... 6-7 jours ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas de garde, sont prié de ce rendre dans le mess. Le général a une annonce à faire. Je répète, toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas de garde doivent se rendre dans le mess.

Sam et Jack partirent au messe ou ils retrouvèrent Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas et Janet.

Le mess était rempli de soldats qui attendaient de savoir ce que leur voulait le général.

Ce dernier entra et grimpa sur une table, réclamant le silence.

- Mesdames, messieurs. J'ai l'honneur de vous dire que le SG-C vient d'avoir une dérogation concernant une certaine loi.

Les murmures remplirent la salle. Le général repris la parole.

- Ca va faire quatre ans que je demande cette dérogation, et elle a été accepté hier. La loi concernant la non-fraternisation, vient d'être abolis pour l'ensemble du SG-C.

Il y eut un gros silence suivis par un

- OOUUAAIISS !

Les soldats se tournèrent vers le colonel O'neill, puis éclatèrent de rire, tout en applaudissant cette nouvelle lois. On pu voir quelque sergent, capitaine, major et colonel rougir en regardant certain de leur coéquipier ou coéquipière.

Jack se tourna vers Sam.

- Super la nouvelle loi, non ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sam

- Merveilleux tu veux dire.

Il se pencha et posa doucement sa bouche sur les lèvres de Sam, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur sa nuque en entrouvrant la bouche.

Daniel regarda Janet et lui fit un petit signe en levant son pouce droit, tout en désignant du menton Sam et Jack. Elle lui sourit à son tour. SG-3 qui était à coté de SG-1 sifflèrent d'un air joyeux et les autres soldats se tournèrent vers eux, voyant ainsi Sam dans les bras de Jack. Quelqu'un dans la foule cria

- Pas trop tôt !

Puis les cris et les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle.

**Chambre du major Carter - Base cheyenne Mountaine **

Sam se réveilla, et regarda à coté d'elle.

Jack dormait toujours. Elle repensa à cette boule qui les avait enfin mis ensemble. Puis elle regarda son ventre arrondi. Elle sourit en repensant à cette petite chose de cinq mois qui grandissait en elle.

Fash Back 

Sam était en train de faire des recherches sur la boule extraterrestre, quand une vive lueur blanche sortit de cette dernière, et une forme humaine se métamorphosa dans cette lumière. Cette forme parla d'une voix caverneuse et profonde.

- Que cherche-tu ?

L'alarme ce mis en route, et bientôt le laboratoire fut rempli d'une dizaine de soldat qui maintenait en joug la forme lumineuse.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Sam

- Je suis celle qui à la conscience de la Akaïatcha.

Jack rentra dans le labo, suivis quelque seconde après par le général.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda à son tour le général.

- La conscience de la Akaïatcha.

- La quoi ?

Daniel qui était arrivé avec Janet (attends, ils sont arrivés ensemble ! Ouaii) juste après le général regarda la forme lumineuse avec des yeux ronds.

- "Akaïatcha" veut dire "esprit et corps libre" en maya (je sais pas si ça existe Akaïatcha ... j'ai inventé. Je connais pas le maya et j'ai pas de dico franco-maya sous la main), expliqua-t-il

- En effets, mais la Akaïatcha est aussi la boule que vous tenez dans vos mains, ajouta la forme lumineuse en regardant Sam.

- Et bien, si vous êtes la conscience de cette Akakikacha, vous allez pouvoir enlever les conneries que vous nous faites faire à Sam et moi.

- C'est donc à vous que j'ai eu à faire il y a quelques jours ? Je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes enfuir si profondément des sentiments aussi grands. Pour répondre à votre question, tous cela cessera à la naissance de votre enfant.

- Pouvez vous nous expliquer quel est le rôle de la Akaïatcha ? demanda Daniel

- La Akaïatcha est chargée de faire comprendre que s'interdire d'être heureux n'est pas la meilleure chose. Mon travail est fini maintenant que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Ce fut un plaisir de faire communier vos sentiment travers cette Akaïatcha.

Sur c'est dernier mots, la forme de lumière disparut en même temps que la Akaïatcha.

Fin du flash back 

Jack émit un petit grognement, puis se réveilla et regarda à coté de lui, et vit Sam qui avait une main sur son ventre arrondis et qui regardait le plafond d'un air rêveur.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Elle eut un petit sursaut et tourna la tête. Elle lui sourit, elle l'embrassa doucement.

- SG-1 en salle de breefing. SG-1 en salle de breefing

Jack grogna.

- A croire qu'ils en font exprès.

Il se leva et s'habilla, tandis que Sam faisait de même

**Salle de breefing - Base de Cheyenne Mountaine **

- Assoyez-vous.

SG-1 s'assit autour de la table

- Ce matin, on a reçut un message des kelownien, qui demande de l'aide médical. Nous avons accepté de leur envoyer des caisses de médicaments. Ils y ont mis une condition.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en états de mettre des conditions, mon général. Si demande de l'aide c'est qu'ils ont des problèmes.

- Ils ont été attaqué, n'est ce pas ? demanda Jonas.

- Vos pays voisin, ont mis au point des bombes qui ont réduit beaucoup de ville à néant. Ils ont voulus que ce soit l'équipe de SG-1 au complet, qui apporte les caisses de médicaments. Ils ont dit que sinon, ils pourraient croire à "une ruse de l'ennemie"

- Quand vous dites SG-1 au complet, vous ne compté pas Sam, j'espère ? demanda Jack.

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de répondre que le vortex c'est fermé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais quand même.

- Sam j'espère que tu rigole ! s'exclama Jack

- La mission doit durer un jour 24 heures maximum, précisa le général.

- Et bien dans ce cas on y va, dit Sam

- Hors de question.

- Colonel, s'il vous plait. Ma famille est là bas.

- Et puis après tous, on vient on donne les caisse et on rentre, je ne vois pas de risque, assura Sam (non mais ! "Pas de risque" ... avec SG-1 il y a toujours des ennuis)

Jack finit par céder au regard suppliant de Jonas et de Sam (surtout de Sam).

**Salle d'embarquement - vous savez quand même que c'est à cheyenne mountaine** !

Chevron 7, enclenché !

La porte s'ouvrit et SG-1 partit en direction de Kelownia.

Quand SG-1 eut passé la porte, ils trouvèrent une planète dévastée.

Une habitante courra vers eux.

- Il faut partit, il faut partir ! cria-t-elle

Jonas la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Kanac ! Que c'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme arriva à leur hauteur, et sauta dans les bras de Jonas, s'effondrant en pleurs.

- Ils vont réattaqué. Leurs bombes sont encore plus puissantes, il faut partir vite.

- Teal'c rentrez les coordonnés, ordonna Jack

Teal'c s'affaira à rentrer les coordonnés de la Terre.

Un sifflement se fit entendre.

Daniel tapa le code le l'iris sur le GDO, et passa la porte en courant suivis de Jonas, de Kanac, de Teal'c et Sam et Jack se mirent à courir, mais Sam glissa sur une pierre qui traînait par terre. Jack l'aida à ce relevait, et ils sautèrent dans le vortex au moment où la bombe explosait à quelque mètre de la porte.

Ils sentirent une violente secousse, et se retrouvèrent propulser à terre, sombrant dans l'inconscience sous la puissance du choc.

**Salle d'embarquement **

Teal'c fut le dernier à passé la porte, qui se coupa quelque seconde après son passage.

Le général Hammond déboula dans la salle.

- SG-1 que c'est-il passé ? Où sont le colonel et le major ? Qui est cette femme ?

Kanac regarda Jonas.

- Général, je vous présente Kanac Quinn, ma femme. Kanac, je te présente le général Hammond. Il dirige cette base.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur.

- Moi de même, mais où sont le colonel et le major ?

- Ils étaient derrière nous, dit Daniel en se retournant espérant ainsi voir Jack et Sam.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda à nouveau Hammond.

- Ils nous ont envoyés une bombe, général Hammond, expliqua Teal'c.

- Qui ?

- Les Ostrawios (voisin des Kelownien, je connais pas leur nom), répondit Kanac.

- Et le colonel et le major ? demanda Hammond de plus en plus inquiet.

- Soit ils sont restés sur Kelownia et ils sont morts, soit le champs subspatial a été modifié avec l'explosion, et ils ont atterrit sur une autre planète.

Tout le monde regarda Kanac avec des yeux ronds.

- J'ai été muté, je suis la scientifique qui s'occupe de la porte des étoiles sur Kelownia. Et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'en avais l'ordre, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Jonas ouvrir la bouche.

- Bien, SG-1, douche, infirmerie et débriefing. On verra les chances de retrouver le colonel et le major en vie, en débriefing

Teal'c, Daniel, Jonas partirent vers l'infirmerie, suivis de Kanac.

Jack était assis et chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se releva et regarda les alentour. Ils se trouvaient en plein désert, la porte trônait au milieu de ce désert, droite et majestueuse.

A quelque pas de lui, une silhouette été étalé sur le sol. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant la personne.

- Sam, ça va ? S'il te plait répond moi ! C'est un ordre. Réveille-toi !

A croire que Sam l'eut entendu car doucement ses paupières bougèrent avant de s'ouvrir lentement, mais sûrement.

Sa main chercha à tâtons sur le sol. Elle rencontra celle de Jack.

- Jack ? demanda-t-elle du petite voix. On est où ?

- Ca ressemble à un désert. On n'a pas l'air d'être sur Terre si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sam ouvre tes yeux, il y a deux soleils et une lune dans le ciel.

Il vit Sam leva la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Sam !

Elle baissa la tête à la hauteur normale.

Ses yeux semblaient fixer un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

- Pourquoi tout est noir ? mumura-t-elle.

- Samantha, il ne fait pas noir, on est en plein désert et ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait passé sa main devant les yeux de Sam, en l'agitant et l'expression de la femme qu'il aimait n'avait en rien changeait, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Et ... continua-t-elle.

- Tu ne vois pas ma main ? Elle est devant tes yeux !

La main de Sam se leva et cogna celle de l'homme qui s'était maintenant levait. Jack attrapa la main de sa compagne et l'aida à se relevait.

- Le choc a du te rendre aveugle. Il faut chercher un moyen de rentrer, et aller voir le doc "torture". Donne moi ton bras et suis moi, je vais te guider.

Sam obéit et bientôt, ils se trouvèrent devant le DHD et Jack remarqua un MALP.

- On a déjà du venir ici, où une autre équipe, il y a un MALP.

- Tu peux me lire son numéro de série, s'il te paît.

- Son numéro de série ? répéta Jack

- Sous le webcam, il y a le nom de la destination, qu'on appelle aussi numéro de série

Jack lâcha le bras de Sam avec regret, et s'accroupis devant la webcam. Il déchiffra ce qu'il était écris sur le dessous

- P5 ... K ... 963, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- On devait y aller après P2X306, mais le général à annuler la mission, jusqu'à ce que tous soit revenue à la normal. Une planète qui est l'équivalent de l'équateur chez nous. Si on marche assez longtemps, on arrivera à la plage et il y a une forêt à un kilomètre. Il fallait voir si il y avait des sources de naqquada ou si on pouvait une base de secours. Les capteurs n'ont signalé aucune vie.

- Génial, mais on verra tous ça quand on viendra la prochaine fois, et on rentre à la maison.

Il s'avança sur le DHD, et composa les coordonnés de la Terre. Le panneau s'illumina et se réteint quelque seconde après.

- Sam, pourquoi il veut pas qu'on rentre ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- J'ai rentré les coordonnées, et il s'est éteint.

- Essaye d'autres coordonnées pour voir.

La même chose se produisit.

- Le panneau a du avoir un problème et il ne peut plus marcher.

- Donc en résumer, on est bloqué ici.

Sam aquieça de la tête.

- Génial, viens on va voir si il y a un abris, sinon on va cramer au soleil.

- Il y a des grottes a quelque mètre de la plage, et la forêt s'étend jusqu'au grotte, se serrais le meilleur endroit.

Jack pris le bras de Sam.

- Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest ?

- Sud, à moins d'un kilomètre.

Il se mire en route, Sam trébuchant assez souvent, n'étant pas habituer à ne pas voir où elle marchait.

**3 jours plus tard, sur P5K963 **

Elle était assise sur le bord de la mer, les pieds dans l'eau, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur leurs chances de rentrer sur leur planète. Jack vint s'asseoir dans son dos, posant ses mains sur le ventre rond de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir Phoebus se couchait derrière la mer, tandis que Volcan fait de la cime des palmiers un océan de feu, se cachant derrière les arbres, sans les brûler.

Phoebus et Volcan, était les noms qu'ils avaient donnés au deux soleil. Phoebus se levait en même temps que Volcan, et se couchait en même temps, mais suivait une course différente. Volcan se levait au Sud, par dessus la mer, et Phoebus se levait au Nord, surmontant les palmier et autre arbres qui n'existait pas sur Terre de la forêt. Il se rencontrait au milieu du ciel en milieu de journée, et ce couchait là où l'autre s'était levé

Sam sourit à la description de Jack.

- A quoi pensait tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh rien. A-t-on avis c'était qui la femme sur Kelownia ?

- Hein ... Euh tu parles de qui ?

- Je repense juste à la façon qu'elle et Jonas se sont serrés dans les bras.

Jack sembla afin comprendre de qui parlait Sam

- Ah ... apparemment, elle s'appelle Kanac, et je parie 10 dollars que c'est la femme de notre petit Jonas.

- Je me disais la même chose.

Jack embrassa doucement le cou de Sam.

- Je t'aime.

Les mains de Sam se posèrent sur celle de Jack, tandis qu'elle tendait le cou afin de posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, et de mieux profiter de son baiser.

Un coup dans le bas ventre lui fit grognait de douleurs.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- Bébé remue et fait mal à maman, plaisanta Sam.

Sa eut l'effet voulus, car l'inquiétude quitta la voix de Jack quand il continua.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je serais le père de ton enfant, qu'on se serais mis ensemble sous le nez d'un général, qui plus est Hammond et d'un ex-général, en autre ton père, sans recevoir un mise en garde de la cour martial, disant qu'on devait si rendre, je ne l'aurais jamais crut. Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Une seconde douleur dans le ventre de Sam la fit se plier de douleur, se cramponnant à la main de Jack.

- Sam ! Allonge toi.

Il fit allonger Sam sur le sol, et posa sa main sur le ventre de cette dernière.

- Il va arriver. AÏE !

Une troisième contraction frappa Sam qui se tordait de douleur sur le sable.

- Chut, calme toi respires calmement. Je suis là, je tiens ta main, mais je vais devoir te lâcher, pour aider Skaa'ra ou Elisabeth à venir te brailler dans les oreilles, mais je suis là.

Il lâcha doucement la mains de Sam et retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le coté. Il retira le pantalon de Sam, et l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait à cette douloureuse épreuve.

Après des heures de travail douloureux (très), et une dernière poussée de Sam, une petite chose se mit à hurler à plein poumon, prouvant à ses parents qu'il était en pleine forme. Jack nettoya son fils (et oui, c'est un petit garçon) dans l'eau de la mer (elle est tiède la nuit sur cette planète), qui était plutôt douce sur P5K963. Après que l'enfant eut été débarrassé de son cordon ombilical par le couteau de poche de son père, nettoyait, et envelopper dans la veste du paternel, Jack s'approcha de Sam, et posa le bébé dans ses bras. Il s'assit dans le dos de Sam, afin de lui permettre de tenir assis sans se fatiguait et d'aider la jeune femme a tenir l'enfant qu'elle ne voyait pas.

- C'est un gars, murmura-t-il.

- Alors ce sera Skaa'ra O'neill.

Jack aida doucement Sam a tenir Skaa'ra telle qui fallait le tenir.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

- Moi aussi.

Quelque minute plus tard, Sam dormait dans les bras du père de son enfant, serrant contre sa poitrine, le bébé qu'elle venait de mettre au monde.

**Base SC-C - Un mois après la disparition de Sam et Jack **

Le badge accroché sur sa poitrine indiquait "visitor". Il regarda le garde appuyait sur le boutons -28 de l'ascenseur.

- Monsieur, il faudra promettre de ne jamais dévoiler ce que vous verrez ici.

Il se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Il était très pale.

Votre soeur sera porté disparut demain. Les recherches sont terminé, veuillez venir à la base de cheyenne mountaine pour la cérémonie de commémoration.

C'est mots résonnait dans sa tête.

Depuis un mois maintenant sa soeur avait disparut, et aujourd'hui, officiellement, dans cette base, elle serait portés disparut en mission pour son pays et recevrais une cérémonie d'adieu, pour elle et le colonel qui était avec elle, un certain O'neill, si ses souvenirs étaient bon.

Il étouffait dans son costume cravate.

Il revoyait la petite fille de 7 ans qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, quand il lui disait que papa était partis en mission. Il l'entendait encore murmurait

"J'aime pas l'armée. Elle nous vole papa. Quand je serai grande, je me battrais contre l'armée, et papa restera à la maison"

Il se revoyait sourire aux pitreries de sa petite soeur.

Tous ses souvenirs étaient si loin à présent.

- Sam, tu sais pourquoi j'aime pas l'armée ? demanda-t-il silencieusement au vide. Parce que elle m'avait volé papa, et maintenant, c'est toi qu'elle me vole.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et il vit un couloir de béton avec des grands câbles fixés au mur. Des officiers en uniforme, marchaient silencieusement, le les couloirs. Une femme aux cheveux coupés court et au yeux rouge, vint le rejoindre.

- Je suis le docteur Fraiser, le médecin de cette base. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Vous pouvez disposer Sergent.

Le militaire qui l'accompagné, remonta dans l'ascenseur, et les porte se refermèrent sur lui.

- Suivez-moi, une salle a été aménager dans le laboratoire de votre soeur, pour accueillir votre famille, et celle du colonel O'neill.

Il la suivit dans un dédalle de couloirs.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue avec votre femme, ou vos enfants ? demanda le docteur.

Il se demanda comment elle connaissait l'existence de ses enfants, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque.

- Ma femme garde les enfants. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent, ils sont trop jeunes.

- Sam les aimait bien. Elle me parler beaucoup de vous, de votre femme, et de vos enfants.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Ils rentrèrent dans une salle remplis d'éprouvette et autre objet scientifique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un couple été là, accompagné d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, et d'une dame qui devait largement avoir l'age d'être grand-mère.

- Mr Carter, je vous présente Jeanne O'neill, la mère du colonel, James O'neill, le frère du colonel, et sa femme Lily (clin d'oeil au livre Harry Potter, où les parents de Harry se nomme James et Lily ) et leur fils Harry (lol). Messieurs Mesdames O'neill, voici Mark Carter, le frère du major Carter. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, il y a un téléphone au mur. Le 5 est le bureau du général Hammond, et le 8 celui de l'infirmerie.

Le docteur Fraiser partit, les laissant seul.

Mark s'assit sur un tabouret qui traînait près de la table. Il regardait sans intérêt un espèce de réacteur, remplis d'un liquide jaune fluo (oh ! bébé naqui ! lol)

James O'neill brisa la silence.

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mark relava la tête.

- Pas plus que vous je suppose.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il rentré dans l'armée ? demanda Jeanne au vide.

- Peut-être que votre fils se sentait utile en faisant ça, tenta Mark.

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Je ne vois pas se qu'il y a d'utile dans cette base. Tous ce que j'ai vu c'est un laboratoire, et Jack a toujours été nul en physique chimie, il ne comprenait jamais rien. (rien d'utile ! Moi j'aurais pensé à un truc du style ... une porte qui te fait voyageait sur une autre planètes, mais bon ... ce n'est que mon humble avis)

- Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi mon père était dans l'armée quand j'était petit. J'ai renoncé à trouver une réponse quand j'ai appris que Sam s'était engagé dans l'U.S.Air.Force.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau.

On frappa à la porte, et Lily alla ouvrir

- Monsieur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda la personne de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Lily O'neill.

- Toutes mes condoléance pour votre frère.

- Jack était mon beau-frère.

- Désolé, je peux rentrer ?

Lily se poussa, et un homme aux cheveux gris et à la triste mine rentra.

Mark se leva quand il reconnut son père, malgré ses habits quelque peut bizarre (Mark ne connaît pas la Stargate, donc encore moins les Tok'ra)

- Papa !

Il serra Jacob dans ses bras. Jacob lui rendit son étreinte, puis se détacha de son fils.

- Vous êtes tous demandés en salle de briefing, veuillez me suivre.

Il repassa la porte, la tête basse, et Mark pu entendre un petit reniflement.

- Papa, tu connais où et la salle de greeting.

- Briefing. Oui.

Jacob les mena dans toutes la base, jusqu'à la salle de briefing, qui était remplis de Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, et Jonas.

Chacun se présenta, et le général arriva.

- Bien bonjour à tous. J'aurais espéré vous rencontrer dans d'autre circonstance. Je suis le général Hammond, et je dirige cette base. Avant la cérémonie d'adieu, on va vous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé.

Les personnes autour de la table, s'assirent.

Devant la porte des étoiles, se tenaient toutes les équipe du SG-C qui n'étaient pas en mission, et la famille des deux officiers.

- Le colonel O'neill et le major Carter ont disparut en exécutant leur devoir envers leur pays, ou plutôt envers leur planète. Ce drame, restera à jamais dans nos mémoire, et il ne faudra en aucun cas oublié cet homme et cette femme qui ont plus d'une fois sacrifier bien des chose pour leur nation, pour leur famille. N'oublions pas le colonel O'neill, qui sous ces allures de grands militaire, réservé un coeur en or pour ceux qui savait faire tomber ses barrière. N'oublions pas le major Carter la scientifique qui sous ses équations qu'elle seule comprenait restait la petite soeur de SG-1 que ses coéquipiers surprotéger. Je laisse la parole à leurs coéquipiers d'infortune qui seront mieux que moi vous parler de ses deux personnes extraordinaires.

Le général Hammond laissa la parole à Daniel qui après son discours laissa la parole à Teal'c, qui honora Sam et Jack comme le veux la coutume jaffas, et enfin Jonas fi lui aussi un petit discours, après que Janet aie elle aussi dit un petit mot pour Jack et Sam.

A la fin de la cérémonie, les familles durent repartir. Jacob avait reçu l'autorisation de rester une semaine sur Terre. Mark invita la famille O'neill, qui devait aller à l'hôtel, en attendant le prochain avion pour le Minnesota.

**P5K963 - bien du temps après la cérémonie d'adieu **

- Papa, Maman, Phoebus et Volcan sont levés. Debout !

"Papa" et "Maman" furent réveillé par une petite tornade qui leurs sauta dessus.

- Skaa'ra, tu peux me lâcher le temps que je me relève.

Sam sourit à la remarque de son fiancé.

- Skaa'ra, tu n'a pas réveiller ta soeur j'espère.

- Elisabeth dort comme une marmotte, claironna Skaa'ra à sa mère.

Petite explication : Skaa'ra à 4 ans, Elisabeth est la dernière de la famille O'neill, elle a un ans. Jack a demandé Sam en mariage à la troisième année sur P5K963, mais comme il n'y avait aucun curé sur cette planète, ils sont seulement fiancés, bien que pour eux, ils sont mariés. Sam est toujours aveugle, mais elle s'y est habitué, et Jack ou Skaa'ra lui explique ce qu'ils voient. Jack s'est mis à la couture (!), est grâce au uniforme de Sam et du sien, il a fait un short pour son fils (bien que le short fasse plus pantacourt) qui est retenue par une liane récupérer dans la forêt. Il s'est fait un short, ainsi qu'à Sam, le tee-shirt de Sam est devenue un débardeur, et celui de Jack sert de robe à sa fille. (je tiens à rappeler qu'il fait chaud sur l'île, donc s'est normal qu'ils soit en tee-shirtshort). Pour manger la famille O'neill se nourrit de fruit récolter dans la forêt, et de poisson péché par le paternel.

- Papa, je peux manger ?

- Fait toi plaisir !

Skaa'ra alla chercher une sorte de figue qui mordit avec plaisir (une figue au matin ! Beurk).

Quand les parents furent levaient, et qu'ils eurent mangé, le garçon partit se balader.

Sam et Jack ne s'inquiété pas de ces ballades, après tout, ils étaient seuls sur la planète, et Skaa'ra connaissait les environ, jusqu'à la porte, par coeur.

Sam prit Elisabeth dans ses bras, et alla s'asseoir à l'entré de la grotte, afin d'être au soleil, sans pour autant avoir trop chaud. Jack partit chercher des fruits dans la forêt, une journée tout à fait normale commençait.

Cependant au bout de deux heures, alors que Samantha jouait avec Elisabeth, Skaa'ra revint en courant à la grotte. Il s'arrêta dans une longue glissade sur le sable à coté de sa mère.

- Maman, la porte des étoiles ... elle a fait quelque chose de bizarre. Une grosse vague d'eau en ai sortit, puis un appareil comme celui que papa m'avait montré, à coté de la porte, a traversé la vague d'eau.

Sam se releva, prit Elisabeth dans ses bras et dit à son fils.

- Emmène moi jusqu'à la porte.

Skaa'ra obéit à sa mère, et trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Sam, avec Elisabeth dans les bras, et Skaa'ra arrivèrent à la porte

- La porte est comme d'habitude et ...

Skaa'ra ne finit pas sa phrase que la porte se mit en route. Le garçonnet se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère, tandis que sa soeur se mit à rire en tapant des mains.

Quand la porte fut entièrement ouverte, Sam entendit le MALP se mettre en route.

- Skaa'ra va chercher ton père, dit lui que la Terre contacte P5K963, il comprendra.

Le petit garçon partit en courant.

Une voix sortit du MALP.

- N'ayez pas peur, nous venons d'une lointaine planète, et on vous parle à travers cet appareil qu'on appelle un MALP. Je suis le général Hammond, et ...

- Bonjour mon général, coupa Sam. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- On se connaît ?

- Ca dépens. Est ce que vous connaissez le colonel O'neill et le major Carter ?

- Oui, vous les connaissiez ?

Sam éclata de rire

- J'ai donc tant changé ? Mon général, le colonel et moi sommes bloqué sur P5K963, le DHD, ne marche pas et on ne peut pas rentrer sur Terre.

- Major Carter ! s'exclama une autre voix.

- Ah, salut Teal'c, ça va ?

- Bien major Carter et vous ?

- Génial.

- Content de vous revoir Major. Savez vous pourquoi le DHD ne marche pas ? demanda Nounours

- Non mon général.

- On vous contacte dans deux heures, on va chercher un moyen de vous ramener sur Terre. Terminé.

La porte se referma

Une heure plus tard, Skaa'ra était de retour avec Jack. Sam était assis à l'ombre du MALP, Elisabeth endormit dans ses bras.

- Ils ont contacter il y a une heure, ils nous contacterons dans une heure, expliqua Sam en entendant Jack s'approchait.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, dit-il en s'assoyant à coté de sa femme.

Skaa'ra s'assit entre les jambe de son père.

- C'est comment la Terre ?

Jack et Sam partir dans les souvenirs.

- Activation extérieur de la porte, je répète activation extérieur de la porte.

Airman regarda le général entrer.

- On reçois le signal de la Tok'ra

- Ouvrez l'iris.

L'iris s'ouvrit et après quelque seconde, Jacob passa la porte.

- Baissez vos armes, ordonna Hammond aux soldats dans la salle.

- Georges, j'espère que c'était vraiment important, j'avais une mission de reconnaissance sur une planète qui pourrait nous servir de futur base.

- On a reçut des images de P5K963 et ... vient !

Jacob suivis Georges dans la salle de contrôle

- On a parlé avec une personne à travers le MALP, et on à tout enregistrer.

- Georges, si c'est pour voir une discussion avec un villageois sans intérêt ... commença Jacob pendant qu'un officier mettait la cassette dans le magnétophone.

- Sam a un intérêt ! coupa Daniel qui était dans la pièce, et qui avait été là aussi lorsque le SG-C avait reçut la transmission avec P5K963.

Jacob tourna la tête vers la télé et vit une femme portant un bébé dans ses bras, et il revu toute la discussion.

- On a besoin d'un vaisseau Tok'ra pour aller les chercher c'est la seul solution qu'on aient trouvés.

- Je ... vais voir ... ce que je peux faire.

Il repartit sur la planète des Tok'ra, pour aller discuter sur la location d'un vaisseau pour la Terre avec les autre membres du haut-conseil.

- Yann, décroche d'Internet et vient manger. Où est Amanda ?

- Dans la cour avec le voisin, répondit Yann qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

Il sortit dans la cour pour appeler sa fille, il avait fait quelque pas sur la pelouse, quand il vit sa fille dans les bras du fils du voisin.

- AMANDA ELISABETH CARTER !

Le cri fit sursauter les deux adolescents qui se séparèrent vivement.

- Oups mon père, murmura la jeune fille à son compagnon.

- Je file dans ce cas.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et sauta par dessus la barrière, et retourna chez lui. (un peu lâche le type ... mais faut dire qu'il sait à quoi s'en tenir comme colère avec le père de sa petite amie, et même Amanda serrait d'accord avec lui)

La jeune fille baissa la tête et rentra dans la maison.

Son père claqua la porte après être rentré. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était assis à table.

- J'espère que tu a une explication valable jeune fille, menaça son père.

- J'ai 15 ans.

- Mauvaise réponse, tu as plus qu'une chance.

- Quoi ! Amanda tu t'es fait chopé ? demanda Yann

- Ha ! Parce que tu le savais ? s'exclama son père.

- Oups, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Chéri, tu va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la femme assise en bout de table.

- Amanda était en train d'embrasser le fils du voisin.

La femme haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Je vais répondre, s'empressa Amanda (on se demande pourquoi !)

(Je mettre un V majuscule quand c'est la voix au téléphone)

- Maison des fous, j'écoute.

Yann éclata de rire à la remarque de sa soeur

V - Bonjour je suis bien chez Mr et Mrs Carter ?

- Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

Cette remarque ne fit pas décroître le fous rire de Yann

V - Général Hammond du SG-C.

- Et bien, que puis-je pour vous général Hammond.

Le père de Yann et d'Amanda releva vivement la tête

V - Rien de spécial, je voulais juste vous informer que le colonel Jack O'neill et le major Samantha Carter viennent d'être retrouvé vivant.

L'information mit quelque seconde pour aller au cerveau d'Amanda.

- QQUUOOII ! Tante Sam ... retrouvé ? balbutia la jeune fille.

V - En effets, elle devrait arrivé à Colorado Sprint dans quelque jours, le temps de la rapatrié. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, jeune fille. TUT TUT TUT

Amanda raccrocha le téléphone, et se retourna vers la table.

- Ils disent ... qu'ils ont ... retrouvés ... tante Samantha.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Yann sauta de sa chaise

- Tu es sur !

- Je ne mentirais pas là-dessus, tu le sais.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence puis

- YOOUUAII

Yann sauta dans les bras de sa soeur et tous les deux s'étreignirent avec force.

- Il fallait se douter que ta soeur trouverais un moyen de rentrer sur Terre, murmura Joséphine à son mari qui pleurait de joie dans le creux de son épaule.

- Ils ont dit qu'elle arrivera dans quelques jours.

Ce soir là ce fut une grande fête dans la maison des Carter, et Mark ne refit même pas allusion au fils du voisin, trop occuper à pleurer de joie, ou a ressortir les photos d'enfance de lui et de Sam.

(je vais mettre les nom avant les phrase pour ce dialogue)

Hammond - La Tok'ra nous a prêter un vaisseau, il est en route et vient vous chercher. Vos familles étaient folles de joie à l'idée de vous retrouver.

Jack - En parlant famille, général je ne vous est pas présenté Skaa'ra et Elisabeth O'neill, nos enfants. Les enfants je vous présente Georges Hammond.

Skaa'ra- Bonjour Monsieur, dit Skaa'ra à la Webcam.

Voix - Vos enfants ! releva une nouvelle voix.

Jack - Oui Danny Boy, NOS enfants.

Sam - Il y a qui dans la salle ? demanda Sam.

Hammond - Jonas et Kanac Quinn …

Jonas - Bonjour major, colonel

Jack - Salut Jonas, petite question ... Kanac Quinn ? Seriez-vous marier vous deux ?

Kanac - Oui !

Hammond - Til'k est sur Choula'k, et il y a les docteurs Jackson.

Sam - Les docteurs Jackson ? Vous vous êtes enfin décidés ?

Janet - Sam, en rajoute pas tu veux. Expliquez nous plutôt ce qu'ils s'est passé pendant ces quatre années.

Jack - Rien de spécial, on à pécher, ramasser des fruits dans la forêt, fonder une famille. J'ai demander Sam en mariage, elle a accepter, mais sinon, rien de spécial. On a fait bronzette, on a appris aux enfants à parler.

Skaa'ra - Et pis maman, elle a appris à marcher dans le noir, sans rien voir.

Hammond - Dans le noir ?

Sam - Vous croyez qu'une aveugle voit de la lumière !

Janet - J'ai crut mal entendre. Une aveugle ?

Sam adressa un sourire triste au vide où elle croyait être la webcam.

La porte se referma plongeant la salle d'embarquement dans l'obscurité naturelle en raison du faible éclairage des ampoule qui commencer à vieillir un peu trop. (appelez l'électricien faut changer l'ampoule !)

P5K963 - le lendemain

La porte se referma, laissant sur la planète des caisses de nourriture et de vêtements pour les "habitants"

Jack aida son fils à s'habiller celui-ci ne sachant pas comment ce mettait les habits de la Terre. Il habilla Elisabeth (à un an, tu ne sais pas t'habiller, à moins que tu sois un prodige), et remis les vêtements à l'endroit de Sam, qui avait mis son tee-shirt et ses chaussure à l'envers. Il s'habilla enfin, et prépara un barbecue.

Il ouvrit la boîte de merguez et les mis au dessus du feu, tandis que Skaa'ra regardait avec intérêt les boîtes d'emballage.

Sam donnait de la purée de petit pois à Elisabeth, qui semblait préférer ça aux baies écrasées.

**Deux jours plus tard **

Le vaisseau Tok'ra se posa à une dizaine de mètre des grottes.

Sam se baignait dans la mer avec Skaa'ra, tandis que Jack s'occuper d'Elisabeth.

- Maman, il y a un ... truc qu'est tombé du ciel. Et il y a un monsieur qui sort. Il est vieux, il a des cheveux blancs.

- Viens, donne moi la main, est conduis moi jusqu'au monsieur.

C'est ce que fit le garçon. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du "monsieur", celui-ci murmura

- Sam

- Papa ! dit Sam en reconnaissant la voix de son père.

Tous les deux s'étreignirent aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pendant que Jack arrivait avec Elisabeth dans les bras.

- Bonjour beau-papa ! Skaa'ra, dit bonjour à papy Jacob.

- C'est grand-père ? demanda Skaa'ra.

- Oui, répondit sa mère.

- Bonjour papy.

Jacob s'agenouilla devant son petit-fils et le serra dans ses bras. Il relâcha Skaa'ra, et se tourna vers Jack.

- Si vous m'avez appelé beau-papa, je présume que vous avez demandé Sam en mariage, et qu'elle a accepté. Dans ce cas bonjour mon gendre.

Jack éclata de rire.

- Bien présumé. Tenez voici Elisabeth.

Jacob prit Elisabeth dans ses bras

- Jaga, gazouilla le bébé.

- Non on dit papy, rectifia Jack

- Pagy,

- Déjà mieux, marmonna Jack.

- On ne va pas s'éterniser, vous montez ?

- Pas de problème, beau-papa.

Jack pris le bras de Sam et l'aida à monter dans le vaisseau. Skaa'ra suivis ses parents, tandis que Jacob fermait la marche, Elisabeth dans ses bras. Il referma la porte, et le Tok'ra qui était au commande fit démarrer le cargo, qui s'envola dans le ciel. Skaa'ra s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère en voyant le ciel s'élevait.

Jack regarda son fils, puis le pris dans ses bras.

- Regarde, c'est beau. Tu n'a pas as avoir peur.

- Alors, vous me raconter vos "vacances" ? demanda Jacob

- D'accord. répondit Sam.

- D'abord on va s'asseoir. Vous venez.

Jacob ouvrit la marche et se retourna. Il vit Jack posait Skaa'ra part terre et prendre la main droite de Sam, tandis que Skaa'ra prenait la gauche. Ainsi, ils la guidèrent jusqu'à la soute.

- Sam, pourquoi faut que Jack et Skaa'ra te guide pour aller jusqu'à la soute ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sam sourit au mur.

- Peut-être parce que sinon, je risquerais de me payais un mur en pleine tête.

- Comment pourrais-tu te payais un mur, faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ... Sam t'es quand même pas aveugle ?

- Et un point sur le tableau de Beau-papa.

- Mais comment ?

- Quand on est arrivés sur P5K963, j'ai perdu la vue. J'ai du me prendre quelque chose, j'en sais rien.

- On devrait pouvoir soigner ça sur Terre. En tout cas, quand vous avez disparut votre mère, votre frère et sa femme, et leur fils été dans tous leurs états. Tout comme Mark, Joséphine, Yann et Amanda. Et ai-je vraiment besoin de me citer ?

Skaa'ra s'assit sur les genoux de Jacob qui s'était assis sur un siège de la soute. Jack soulagea Jacob d'Elisabeth et s'assit à coté de Sam. Il mit sa fille dans les bras de sa femme, et expliqua à Jacob se qui s'était passé pendant les quatre ans sur P5K963.

Jacob leur appris les évolution de la guerre contre les goa'uld. Yu était presque vaincut, Anubis avait repris du pouvoir et aucun dieu n'avait été tués, sauf Isis.

Trois jours plus tard, ils atterrirent sur Kulocia, la planète qui servait de base au Tok'ra.

Après avoir salué quelque connaissance, ils traversèrent la porte des étoiles, et arrivèrent sur Terre

Salle d'embarquement

- Ouvrez l'iris

L'iris s'ouvrit, laissant des personnes passées.

- Coucou, c'est nous.

Sam eut un petit rire silencieux.

Jack tenait Elisabeth dans ses bras, et à coté de lui, Skaa'ra guidait sa mère. Jacob marchait derrière eux.

- Colonel, major, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Mais nous de même, général.

- Papa, c'est qui les personnes ?

- Skaa'ra je te présente le général Hammond, mais appelle le Nounours, ça ira plus vite, avec votre respect mon général. Derrière, le monsieur avec un signe sur le front, c'est Teal'c, à coté la personne en blouse blanche, c'est Janet Fraiser ou plutôt Jackson, appelle là doc, ça ira aussi plus vite. A coté d'elle c'est Daniel Jackson, mais tu peux dire aussi petit-scarabé ou Danny-Boy. Et encore à coté, c'est Jonas et Kanac Quinn. Et ... je vous est toujours pas trouvés de surnom.

- Pas besoin de prise de sang, on sait que c'est bel et bien le colonel au moins.

- J'échappe aux piqûres ? s'enthousiasma Jack.

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Janet.

- Major, la docteur Jackson va vous emmener jusqu'aux douches. Colonel, vous connaissez le chemin ?

- S'il n'a pas changé. J'emmène Skaa'ra, tu t'occupe d'Elisabeth ? demanda Jack à Sam.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Elisabeth passa des bras de son père, à ceux de sa mère. Cette dernière en profita pour prendre un baiser volé à son mari.

Janet conduisit Sam jusque douche femme, pendant que Jack allait à celles des homme avec Skaa'ra.

- Alors comme ça vous vous êtes enfin marié, toi et Daniel.

- Il y a 3 ans. Catherine en a 2.

- Catherine ?

- Ma fille. Elle est à la garderie du SG-C, au -20ième étage (il y a eu un baby-boom au SG-C, grâce à une certaine dérogation). La garderie a été construite un an après le passage de la réforme sur la loi de non-fraternisation. On est arrivés aux douches. Tu va réussir à t'en sorti ?

- Oui, tu peux t'occuper d'Elisabeth pendant ce temps ?

Janet pris Elisabeth dans ses bras.

- Elle a quel age ?

- 15 mois.

Sam prit sa douche, pendant que Janet lavait Elisabeth.

- Hammond a dit que ta mère, ton frère, ta belle-soeur et ton neveu été chez mon frère. Apparemment, ils ont appris à ce connaître en quatre ans.

- Une chose qu'on pourra éviter, murmura-t-il à son oreille, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- On est arrivés, ça fera 22 dollars.

Jack paya le chauffeur, aida Sam à sortir du taxi, prit Elisabeth dans ses bras, tandis que Skaa'ra sautait de la voiture.

Sam mit son bras sous celui de son mari. Skaa'ra prit l'autre main de sa mère, plus par peur que pour la guidait.

Arrivé à la porte, sonnèrent. Cinq minutes passèrent sans que l'on vienne ouvrir.

- Ils ont du faire un barbecue, et ils sont dans le jardin de derrière.

La famille O'neill contourna la maison, et se retrouva dans un grand jardin, où effectivement un table avait été dressés à coté du barbecue.

Un homme s'approcha en les voyant.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il

- Peut-être nous dire bonjour mon cher frère ! Enfin si vous voulez, on peut repartir ...

- Jack !

James sauta dans les bras de son frère, le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, sans en écraser Elisabeth pour autant. Quand il relâcha son frère, Elisabeth se cramponné au tee-shirt de son père. Il se tourna vers Sam.

- Vous devez êtes Samantha ?

Sam aquiéça.

- James ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

- On a de la visite, cria James à sa femme. Venez, je crois que quelque personne seront content de vous revoir ... en faite en y réfléchissant tous le monde sera content.

- Je vois que vous avez tous le même humour dans la famille, remarqua Sam.

- Non ... papa été le pire.

Skaa'ra tira sur la main de sa mère.

- Maman, on est où ?

- James, je te présente Skaa'ra notre fils et Elisabeth la petite dernière. Skaa'ra, c'est tonton James.

Skaa'ra lâcha doucement la main de sa mère, et se dirigea vers son oncle. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, et le porta dans ses bras.

- Vous venez ! ... Et attends, tu as dit notre fils ?

- Notre fils. Au faite, je te présente Samantha O'neill, qui m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma femme.

James n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'un homme arriva derrière lui.

- Un problème ?

Sam reconnut la voix de son frère.

- bonjour Marky.

- Sam !

Les bras de Mark serrèrent si fort sa soeur, qu'elle eut l'impression d'étouffer.

- Eh papa, vous faîtes quoi ? Le poulet va refroidir

- Eh bah, on va allez manger au lieu de rester planté là. Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Jack

Le petit groupe se mit en route, Elisabeth dans les bras de son père, Sam accrocher au bras de son mari et Skaa'ra dans les bras de son oncle.

- Bonjour, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Joséphine.

- Voici Samantha Carter, qui as accepter de devenir ma femme et de s'appeler O'neill, nos enfants Skaa'ra et Elisabeth, et moi je suis le pauvre idiot de service, Jack O'neill.

La table resta sans voix

- C'est moi ou j'ai crut entendre Samantha Carter et Jack O'neill ? demanda Yann en se levant et en dirigeant vers le couple, et en s'arrêtant devant Sam

- Tu as bien entendus.

En quelque seconde, tous le monde s'était levait et serrer dans ses bras le nouveau venus.

- Assoyez-vous, et expliquez nous ce qui c'est passé, dit Jeanne.

Skaa'ra s'assit sur la chaise à coté de James. Lily prit Elisabeth dans ses bras et Jack alla aider Sam à s'asseoir.

- Euh ... tante Sam ? Tu ne sais plus t'asseoir toute seul ? s'étonna Yann.

Sam sourit au vide.

- Non ... je ne sais plus voir. C'est une différence.

Jack tira la chaise et Sam s'assit entre son mari et Amanda.

- Maman, tu demandais des explications ? Et bien, on y va. Euh ... On commence où au faites ?

- Voyage sur Kelownia.

- Ah oui. Donc on part sur Kelownia et les voisins des kelownien nous balance une bombe en guise de bienvenue. Quand on a voulus repasser la porte, il y a eut ... heu ...

- Une modification du vortex subspatial, qui a dévié notre trajectoire et nous avons atterrit sur P5K963.

- En arrivant Sam a du se cogner, car depuis, elle n'y voit plus rien. Skaa'ra est née 3 jours plus tard et Elisabeth est arrivé il y a 15 mois.

- Et Jack m'a demandé en mariage l'an dernier.

Jack déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa femme, comme pour prouver ses dires.

- Donc en résumer vous avez passé quatre ans sur une autre planète, Sam est aveugle, vous êtes marié et avez deux enfants

- Perspicace !

La journée se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Harry et Yann discutaient fille, et Jack vint les rejoindre à un moment, Skaa'ra jouait avec Amanda, les adultes parlait de tous et de rien, Elisabeth dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

Sam était assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie, et attendait Janet.

Celle ci revint avec une espèce de torche, mais à la place ou il devait y avoir une ampoule, il y avait une petite boule lumineuse de 1 cm environ.

- Une population rencontrer nous a aider à fabriquer ça, c'est un appareil qui peut réparer les lésion interne. On ne la pas encore tester, mais c'est le seul moyen de te faire retrouver la vue.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, j'aurais l'honneur d'être celle qui le testera.

Le doc mit l'appareil à un centimètre des yeux de Sam, et appuya sur un petit bouton. Un petit faisceau lumineux sortit de la boule et toucha les yeux de Sam, qui cligna comme si elle avait une poussière dans l'oeil.

- Au faite, cette population dont tu parler tout à l'heure, elle est devenus quoi ?

- Morte, exterminé par Apophis. Tu devrais revoir d'ici quelque seconde ou minutes.

Sam commençait en effet à voir des taches de couleurs.

Quelque minute plus tard, elle monta à la garderie, et pour la première fois, pu voir son fils et sa fille.

Skaa'ra des cheveux blond, coiffer en bataille, des yeux noisettes comme ceux de son père. En faîtes, il ressemblait à Jack en plus petit et avec des cheveux blonds paille.

Elisabeth, elle, ressemblait plus à sa mère. Elle avait des yeux bleu saphir et de fin cheveux marron, la seule ressemblance avec son père, ses cheveux et sa bouche.

Ainsi commençait une nouvelle vie sur Terre. Une vie de famille.

FIN

J'espère que sa vous a plu


End file.
